Galvanic Truth
Galvanic Truth is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is fighting Numk. "Prepare for your death, child!" Numk yelled. "I am not a child!" Noah yelled. Noah activated the Matrix and slapped it down. "Upgrade! I didn't pick you! Oh well. This'll do." Noah shot a laser at Numk and knocked him into a building. Noah merged with a light-post and upgraded it. He shot a laser from the bulb. Numk evaded the blast and tried to punch Noah, but he zapped him. Numk fell. Numk threw a device at Noah. It zapped him, but he pulled it off. Noah made a tentacle and grabbed Numk and threw him. "Nobody messes with a Galvanic Mechamorph." Said Noah. Noah transformed back. Only, Upgrade was standing in front of Noah. "What the? Upgrade!?" Noah said confused. "Trapped no more. I go now to revolutionize once more." Said Upgrade. Upgrade morphed into a helicopter and flew off. "What the Numk just happened?" Noah asked. Suddenly, a Galvan teleported in. "I believe I can answer that." Said the Galvan. "A Galvan?" Noah said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xigor. We are somewhat related." Said the Galvan. "Related?" Noah asked. "You may be only part Galvan, but your ancestor was my second cousin. But that's not what I came here to tell you. I came to explain to you what happened to Upgrade." Said Xigor. "OK. What happened to Upgrade?" Noah asked. "You see, it all began when Galvan scientists, like my father, tried to create new elements using minerals on our Moon, Galvan B. But due to my childish instincts, the experiment was ruined. Instead of creating a new element, it created a new species, the Galvanic Mechamorphs." Said Xigor. "I knew that, tell me stuff that I actually need to know to help me." Said Noah. "This younger generation is so impatient." Said Xigor. "When we discovered the nature and anatomy of the new species, some of us kept infants as pets, some kept adults as body guards, and some were used as assistants for scientists." "OK, so they were made into Galvan's Little Helpers." Said Noah. "Indeed. But one day we discovered that one of the nanites in the Mechamorph's body was defective. They were dormant all that time, and when we when to remove the nanite, we accidentally activated it. It turned all of the Galvanic Mechamorphs into evil rebels." Said Xigor. "I guess Gizmo was one of those Mechamorphs." Said Noah. "The only one left uncured, yes." Said Xigor. "The Mechamorphs rebelled against the Galvan. Our top scientists worked around the clock trying to fix them before it was too late. That's when you showed up with your Matrix." "Oh yeah...I was only 8-Years-Old and I brought my incomplete Matrix over to scan a Galvan sample. Then I learned about the Galvanic Mechamorphs and scanned them to get Upgrade." Said Noah. "Yes, during the Galvan-Mechamorph War, you came along and met me. You scanned me to get Grey Matter. Then, you saw the Mechamorphs and thought they were 'cool'. You ran over to scan one, but they attacked you. You managed to get a sample. After you scanned them, the defective nanites were removed." Said Xigor. "So how does this explain why Upgrade escaped?" Noah asked. "When you scanned a Mechamorph, you also scanned the defective nanite. Upgrade had one in him, but it was dormant. Something activated it, though." Said Xigor. "(Gasp)! When Numk put that device on me, it must've activated the defective nanite!" Said Noah. "Indeed." Said Xigor. "Where did Upgrade go, though?" Asked Noah. "Possibly to a source of power big enough to start another Mechamorph-Galvan War." Said Xigor. "The power plant." Noah said. LATER... Upgrade is just now arriving at the power plant. "Yes, just enough power..." Said Upgrade. "Too bad you aren't getting any of it." Said Noah. "Stay away!" Said Upgrade. Noah transformed. "Goop!" Noah shot acid at Upgrade, but he made a hole in himself to evade. Upgrade shot a laser at Noah, but he regenerated. "We're evenly matched, Upgrade!" Said Noah. "No we aren't." Upgrade replied. Upgrade shot a laser at Noah's Anti-Gravity Projector. He melted into a puddle. "Oh man." Said Noah. "That's more like it." Said Upgrade. "Matrix, Voice Command Mode! Transform into Moot!" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Moot!" Noah shot needles at Upgrade and then punched him. He then scanned him. "Galvanic Mechamorph Sample Re-Scanned." Said the Matrix. Xigor walked in with a device. "Transform into Upgrade." Said Xigor. Noah did just that. "Upgrade!" Xigor plugged the device onto him. "What happened?" Noah asked. "I absorbed the Nanite into this. I'm taking it back to Galvan Prime." Said Xigor. Xigor teleported away. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Xigor Aliens *Upgrade (2x) *Goop *Moot Villains *Upgrade *Numk Trivia *The history of Galvanic Mechamorphs is revealed. *Noah meets a semi-relative of him, Xigor. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes